The present invention relates to a cable apparatus in general, and in particular, to a cable apparatus for use in conjunction with a computer system. The use of cable apparatus, including standard cable apparatus, in conjunction with computer systems, is well known in the art. State of the art connector technology, which may be used in cable apparatus, includes:
the USB interface, described in specifications available over the Internet at www.usb.org; and
firewire technology, also known a IEEE 1394 technology, which is alternative to USB and also provides flexible connectivity, and is described in the IEEE 1394 standard.
In computer systems, cable apparatus is typically connected to a computer at a socket disposed in the rear thereof. FIG. 1 shows a typical example of connecting cable apparatus to a socket disposed in the rear of a computer. It is appreciated that it may be physically awkward for a user of a computer system to gain access to the rear of a computer in a typical installation. In the case of a frequently connected and disconnected peripheral unit, which may comprise either a standard peripheral unit or a plug which is recognized by software running on the computer and which is generally intended to provide copy protection, as is well known in the art, the awkwardness of connection and disconnection at the rear of the computer may be particularly unpleasant for the user.
FIG. 2 shows a prior art receptacle for receiving a computer mouse at the front of a computer system. The receptacle is typically attached to the computer system with double-sided tape or with similar apparatus. Such a receptacle is commercially available as a mouse holder, model msh-002, from Aidata.
The disclosures of all references mentioned above and throughout the present specification are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention seeks to provide improved cable apparatus for use in connection with a computer system.
The awkwardness of accessing a socket at the rear of a computer is very well known, as has been described above. Apparatus for receiving a computer mouse at the front of a computer system is also well known. Despite the above, the prior art does not show cable apparatus, for use in conjunction with a computer system, for making a socket available in the user workspace, preferably at a user selected location. In one aspect of the present invention, a solution to the deficiencies of the prior art is provided in the form of cable apparatus which provides a socket, with one end of the cable being attachable to a user-selectable surface within the user""s workspace.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention cable apparatus for use in conjunction with a computer system having a first socket disposed in the rear thereof in order to accommodate at least one cable without occupying a workspace of a user of the computer system, and a frequently disconnected peripheral unit which includes a second socket via which a peripheral unit is frequently connected to the computer system and frequently disconnected therefrom, the cable apparatus including a cable, at a first end of the cable, a third socket mating without the first socket, and a second end of the cable a fourth socket mating with the second socket, and a cable end adherent operative t attach the second end of the cable to a user-selected surface within the workspace.
Further, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the cable apparatus also includes an FCCS plug including the second socket.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the cable end adherent includes a suction cup.
Additionally, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the second end of the cable is attached to a location proximate to the front end of the computer system.
Moreover, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the apparatus also includes a smooth sticker for applying to rough surfaces unsuitable for adherence by the suction cup.